What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Lovely Heavenly Sarai
Summary: Non-Niley, I know that's just not me, but certain recent events has led me to construe this one shot of what I hope would happen if Niley doesn't get together ASAP or never. I hope you enjoy :


**A/N: I wanted to write something regarding the infamous night that the two stayed in the same hotel in NYC. Granted, chances are they didn't see each other because the timing of the two was way off. But because I have a mind of my own, it kind of went on overdrive when I heard the news. And then, it just went super wild when I saw the you tube video of the jb's & Dummy Demi laughing at a sign that said Demi Pones Miley. Yeah, right. I'm not even going to go there. Miley fan. That being said, I don't know what went on between Nick and Miley. Who really left who, and what not. Who's to blame? I don't know, but I'm going to go with the rumor that he left her, and abandoned her and treated her like crap, laughing at her. Not with her. At her. That's wrong. Above it all, that's wrong. And for Selena's statement that she's friends with Miley, a real friend wouldn't date your ex, but because this is Hollywood, it's okay over there. I get it, but let's be real. Miley's Miley. And everyone else who disagrees, more power to you, you're allowed to have your opinion, as do I. Anyway, this is something of course that I wish could happen IF AND ONLY IF, THEY'RE NOT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. In which case, I'll like it go down like this. So I'm making Nick the bad guy because well, I'm a Miley fan. Enjoy :)**

**Oh! And if it ever comes out, who's to blame (which I highly doubt) and low and behold Ms. Miley is to blame, I'll gladly eat my words...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas or the Jonas Brothers. Proud to say I don't own or know Selena or Demi. **

* * *

Dressed in black skinny jeans, a green top, and red pumps, Miley's wild and loose hair went everywhere as she walked to her destination.

"Hi, I'd like to check in, please." Her voice was quiet, the exhaustion clearly showing through.

"Certainly, Ms. Cyrus. Please come with me and I will escort you to your room," the clerk happily advised her as she simply nodded and followed the man. As soon as her eyes left her purse, they fell onto a boy who looked familiar. She soon realized it was the infamous Nick Jonas, the one and only her current top selling album was all about. Her goal was to show that her lyrics were the last words she'll ever speak to him, so she grabbed the clerk and hid behind a wall.

"What's wrong?!"

"Uh, sorry, but I can't go that way right now," she replied breathlessly.

"Why not?" the clerk eyed her.

"Because, because, well, you see, because I just can't," she blurted out. The clerk inspected her posture, and while the girl was beautiful, she was shaking from her nerves.

"Ok, come on, coast is clear," her tone was as if she was talking to a long time friend and he had to smile at her persona and her liveliness.

"Miley?" The voice stopped her on the spot, making her unable to move. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to face him. All she wanted to do was just get over him and go on with her life.

No words escaped her mouth and when her feet started to move in the opposite direction, he was quick to grab her by her arm, spinning her around, forcing her to face him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Nick's words hit her hard. 'Why am I acting like this?'

"I can't do this with you Nick, not now, not ever. Please just let me go and we can continue with our lives, such as we have." Her voice did not rise, it was low and ominous. Looking into the mirrors of her soul, the pain was evident, the hurt was obvious. He suddenly had to clutch his heart at what he saw in her beautiful eyes.

"Miley," he began but Miley cut him off with a shake of her head and a raise of a hand.

"No. Maybe I shouldn't have brought what was between us, what should have been private between us to the world to see. Fine, maybe I shouldn't have. All in the same, Nick, I, me as a human, indulged head first into pain, the pain you instilled in me, and then, I had to deal with the fact that I lost you."

She drew in a deep breath her heart was longing for. Without wanting to, her eyes met his apologetic eyes. But she continued anyway, tired of being portrayed as the bad one.

"My heart broke, Nick, I suffered and I couldn't even turn to my good friends for support because you all took that away from me too. You all just turned your backs on me and I couldn't understand for the life of me why you and you're brothers deserted me. Writing that album, being able to express my deepest thoughts and pour out the damage from my body was therapeutic for me. You've made your decision and I have longed accepted it. I really do hope you're happy, but you don't get to have me anymore, not in spirit, not as a girlfriend and most definitely not as friend. You lost me forever Nick and I didn't even want to say anything to you, but you made me. I wanted my album to be the last words I'll ever say to you, but I guess these are. Goodbye Nick."

"Miley," Nick tried again; his voice was full of sorrow. There was a silence, and here was his chance to say something, but he couldn't. He never expected to see Miley so grounded after she has been seen so broken. The force of her voice was a like a promise to him that she will always keep. The tears shone brightly in his eyes, as he saw her shake her head and stare into his brown eyes. Her eyes, her haunting eyes, taunting him with pain and despair, telling him she was never more real than what she was now. He reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as her retreating figure went farther away from him. Through his tears, he watched her body disappear from the lobby and from his life.

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Selena, will you marry me?" Nick bent down on bended knee, the sparkling engagement ring tightly in his hand. She smiled and kissed him giving him his answer.

During the kiss, Miley's face flashed through his mind making him pull back from the kiss. He smiled at Selena and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Selena told him as she smoothed down his hair. He smiled in her direction and said the words right back to her. His declaration of love felt heavy on his heart and he went with it was just nerves. This was suppose to be a happy moment in his life, and he had no clue as to why he was feeling as if everything was going so wrong for him.

"This is great, we get to tell all of our friends tonight at the premiere of our new movie," she laughed and headed into her closet as he leaned back on the wall trying to collect his nerves.

"Yeah, that's going to be great," once again, his words were forced. He swallowed hard and went into his closet.

Two hours later, the newly engaged couple made their way inside the theater after posing for the cameras on the red carpet. They instantly spotted their friends and headed towards their direction. A girl, with a flowing white summer dress that adjusted to every curve on her body caught his eye. He moved his eyes all over her and noticed how the blue shoes she adorned on her feet, matched perfectly with her crystal eyes. The signature hair flipped as she turned catching his eye. Miley. Her beauty, at least to him, never faltered, even after all these years. He smiled in her direction, but all he received was a blank stare, something her blue sparkling eyes never did for him. Nick remembered long ago, when he was the only lucky one to make Miley's eyes sparkle every single time she saw him. He found himself missing that.

"Nick!" Selena yelled his name for the umpteenth time.

"Uh, oh, sorry, I kind of spaced out there for a moment." He went to sit beside her and gave her a kiss. She smiled to all their friends, and told them the good news. Rounds of congratulations were shared and they began the party.

"Do you see Miley over there?" Demi asked Selena. Selena glanced over at Miley and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Selena said as she grabbed Demi by the arm and led her towards Miley. Nick followed his fiancé and her friend's footsteps and got nervous once they reached their destination. His eyes bore into them, dying to be a fly on that wall to hear the words being exchanged between the rivals.

"Miley, how are you?" Selena started but when Miley was about to respond, she found herself being cut off by the fakeness of the girl's voice. "I'm just so excited, Nick proposed to me tonight! Isn't that great?"

If Miley was hurt, still hurt after all these years still thinking they were meant for each other, she certainly didn't show it. Her blue eyes twinkled in the dark and a smile graced her lips.

"That is so great, Selena, congratulations. I hope you both live long and happy lives together. But to answer your question as to how I am, I am great! Did you hear? My 9th album that just dropped has reached the number one spot on the charts, and the movie I just premiered two months ago, has grossed over 65.8 million dollars opening weekend and has been increasing ever since. My billions estate has just increased dramatically, so I am just over the moon. Oh look there is my boyfriend Lucas waving me over. I'll be seeing you. Oh and congratulations!" Miley was never one to brag. Always blessed with everything she had going for herself and everything she had the chance to accomplish, there was never any room for arrogance. However, it was clear to see what Demi and Selena thought of her and every chance they got, they wanted to somehow stick it to Miley. And they never got the fact that they never could put Miley down. She was better than that. Miley walked away with her head high, while inside, inside the poor girl was aching at the news.

"Bitch," Demi said. She rolled her eyes and dragged Selena over to their friends.

"I can't stand her," Demi told Selena.

"That makes two of us," Selena replied to her best friend. "My billions estate has just increased dramatically," Demi mimicked Miley. The girl was spiteful ever since she was expected to be the next Miley Cyrus. She had made it to where Miley was at, and she thought she was so close to pushing Miley off the top, but to her surprise, the number and the fanaticism was such a disappointment, clearly no comparison to Miley that Disney just dropped her. Since then, she tried making a career but she was never good enough. "Sorry, you're no Miley," she would hear time and time again, digging her deeper into her whole of nobody.

"I got Nick and she doesn't." Selena bragged as if that compared to what Miley had. Right then and there, two famous actors passed by the girls and offered them a drink which the girls happily obliged to.

Nick was starting to get tired and watching Miley and Lucas so in love wasn't helping anything either so he got on his feet in search of his fiancée.

"Selena?" He said as he passed a couple of people on a couch making out. Then he noticed the familiar shoes on his fiancé's feet. However, he couldn't see her face as it was hidden behind a certain man's body.

"Selena!" Nick yelled in surprised. Selena must have jumped 15 feet in the air at Nick's voice and she quickly wiped her mouth.

"Nick, it's not what it looks like," the lie poured from her mouth. Why would the girl even consider cheating on her fiance when he was in the same room as her was incomprehensible.

Nick stared at her and before she went to say anything else, he grabbed her hand and took the ring off of her finger that she held in protest.

"I don't expect to see you ever again, do you understand? I'll be staying with my parents until everything you own and touched in my house is gone." He didn't wait for her response, instead continued his way through the crowd, blocking out the screams of Selena begging him to stop.

He spotted Miley, his frustration increasing as she sat on Lucas' lap and noticed his hand tangled in her wild, long hair. Anger and jealousy soon consumed his body at watching another man doing one of his favorite things he loved to do with Miley. They use to just sit closely together and he would play with her hair for hours on end. Nick's mind was so far from sanity that he said to himself to screw everything and made his way over to Miley until the sight before him froze him on the spot.

Lucas knelt in front of Miley and took her hand as she gasped at the realization of his proposal. Her eyes instantly welled with tears, but the smile on her face never faded. Nick didn't know what he was experiencing at that very moment. His insides turned, and he felt like he couldn't breath. The pain was too much for his heart.

"Miley. You have been incredible for the past years we've been together. I have never met a girl who loves the way that you do, that lights up my life the way you do. We fight and in that moment, I can't see myself without you. You are truly special, significant to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I vow to you, Miley Ray, that I will never let you down, disappoint you, or turn my back on you. And if for some reason, we fail, I will still love to have you as my friend because even then, I won't be able to live without you. Make me the luckiest man in the planet and marry me, please?"

Miley's tears were rolling down her cheeks at full speed now as she nodded her head and connected her forehead with his. By now everyone was gathered around the couple, and while Nick wished someone would block the scene, he had a front row seat to the show. His tears had fallen since Lucas said her name, and he made no intention of wiping them away, he just stood there and watched her as she connected her forehead to Lucas'. "Yes, I would love to marry you Lucas," her voice rang through the air as they engraved in his mind. Lucas stood and wrapped Miley in a bone crushing hug as she laughed when he twirled her around causing her to meet Nick's eyes. She noticed the tears on his face, accompanied by the hurt in his eyes. For a moment she regretted her decision but that quickly went away as she lost his stare when Lucas captured her lips with his.

Nick's mind was swirling. Images of 15 year olds being in love, a stupid mistake costing them their love, flashed clearly through his mind. He just stared at her as she laughed and talked to her fiancé. Still, he loved her. Every single day of his life, he has been in love with her. She felt an uncomfortable stare and turned to see those eyes. Now, the chilling effect they still had on her was a true mystery to her. If he wasn't her soulmate, than why was she feeling this way towards him? His feet went to her when his heart told him to just go home.

"Miley, I need to talk to you." She almost winced at his voice.

"Sure," she replied. Miley turned to Lucas and he just smiled at her. Sending a wink her way, Miley stepped out of his embrace and walked ahead of Nick. She entered the hall and closed the door to the party room.

"You can't marry him," talk about being blunt. Miley stared at him completely shocked.

"Wait, say that again, I wanna say I didn't hear you right," she told him flatly.

"Miley, you can't marry him," he repeated with much more force this time.

"Ok, Hannah Montana, you got nerve," she started, fuming with every breath she took. "What right do you have? Who do you think you are after you left me? Yeah, YOU left me. YOU shoved me aside as if I was nothing, as if I MEANT nothing. But wait, here's the kicker, YOU are getting married to Selena. Really, are you that selfish? You don't want to see me happy?"

Nick got dangerously close to Miley. Her hand protectively came up to stop him from coming any closer. He obeyed and kept his distance.

"I'm not marrying Selena. I, I want you, Miles. I want us back. Why are we stopping each other from being happy? We can have this," he motioned between them.

"You are something else you know that. That's rich. Did you ever consider that I am happy? Has it ever crossed your mind that I moved on? That I no longer cry for you or feel as if I'm going to die of the pain of not being able to be with you? That I'm a different person now and I'm truly in love with Lucas? It's been years, Nick."

"You won't love him like you do me," he said surely. She smiled at him.

"You are absolutely right. You were my first love. I can never love someone the way that I loved you. And I know you won't love anyone else the way you did me. But just because I won't love him the same, doesn't mean I can't love him a different way. And I do. I love him, Nick. I finally found that someone, that someone who is never going to leave me. And you have that with Selena. Go for it, I hope you're really happy. Congratulations." Miley chose to disregard his comment about not marrying Selena and she went to give him a kiss on his cheek but he turned to meet her lips and automatically, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her so close to his body.

For a moment, Miley got lost in the kiss but soon realized she was a promised woman. She couldn't be doing this. She fought him because he wouldn't let go of her, until finally she won.

Nick stared at her, his heart aching for her. He never wanted her this bad. But the look that her eyes gave out was painful. He wished she'd say something but she just stood there with a sad look in her eyes.

"Miley," Nick started his trend but she wanted nothing of it. She backed up still staring at him as if he just committed murder. He was getting more desperate by each silent second that passed him by.

His arm went to touch her but she closed her eyes in disappointment, and then left him there. Nick had no choice but to look after her until she disappeared from sight. Now he closed his eyes and cried. Full blown sobs erupted from his body. He sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't do anything but cry.

"Miley," she turned around to be faced with the people she has been trying to avoid all night long.

"Joe, Kevin, hi," her voice was strained, almost on the verge of tears. Joe and Kevin gave her concerned looks, but she waved them off.

"Look, Miley, it's been years. We haven't been the same since, well, you know. We just wanted to apologize and see if we can be friends again," and there they stood, waiting on her next move.

Miley ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her eyes stared them down and they began to feel uncomfortable, fearing the unexpected.

"I appreciate the apology. I do. Thank you. I have enough friends, though. It's sad considering the great friendship we once shared, but it was your decision to desert me in the first place. It has been years, years that you never once made an effort to see if I was okay, or befriend me then. It's too late now. I wish you nothing but happiness and nothing but success, I really do. I hope you all will be blessed with the same happiness as I have. Take care."

Saddened at her words, the boys watched Miley walk away and into the arms of her happiness. They now wondered how their brother was handling tonight's events. They reached the hall and found a devastated Nick, on the floor, crying his broken heart out.

Joe and Kevin were quick to go by his side. They positioned themselves next to Nick and just took him in their arms.

"I lost her and I love her more than anything in this world." His words were hardly audible but his brothers heard them loud and clear.

There was no response to that. He had lost her and he had never been in love with her as much as he was at that very moment. The saddest part was that he had loved her all along and didn't tell her until it was too late.

* * *

**OK, so I don't have a clue, obviously what is going to happen tomorrow much less the future, but this is what I wish would happen if Nick and Miley aren't together like ASAP. I exaggerated in the shot too (number of albums she's had and the amount grossed for her movie, anything else that you might think I was being absurd with,etc.), but just go with it. :) Again, it's just my opinion, and I wanted to interpret them like this. I am a Miley fan, to the fullest, so this how I wanted to portray her, maybe in hopes of her doing at least something similar and just let him go if he's happy with what's her name. And I think she is but I think something is there between them, now and will always be there and no one can tell me different. lol So yea...let me know if you agree, disagree, like, or hate it. :) Thank you. :) **


End file.
